Yura Shigure
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Shirayuki remembers her promise to show Zen the yura shigure. Zen thinks that both the yura shigure and Shirayuki are beautiful. Zenyuki. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime

 **Pairing:** Zen x Shirayuki (Zenyuki)

 **Author Notes:** This is my first Akagami no Shirayukihime fanfic. There will be more in the future. I really want everyone to fall in love with and enjoy this series. This series is wonderful and adorable. I can't put all of my feelings into words right now but I really love this series. I hope it gets even more popular so that we'll have a lot of people creating fanart and fanfics for this series. Oneshot.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Yura Shigure**

Shirayuki walked around the herb garden with a clipboard making notes about the different herbs. She nodded a smile on her face as she saw the herbs were growing healthily. After writing down the herbs' well-being, she started walking away. The smile remained on her face as she saw Ryuu working with the herbs near the back of the garden. She stopped by another patch of herbs and looked at them. A surprised look went onto her face as she noticed these herbs looked a little dehydrated.

Shirayuki turned away and walked over to the place where they kept the supplies. As she walked, she checked her notes on the clipboard. Ryuu had mentioned that the herbs were sensitive to water before. Unlike the other herbs which were near the aqueducts, these herbs were placed away from the water. According to her notes, the herbs were growing healthily the last time she checked on them. Ryuu did mention that these herbs were difficult to look after as they had to be careful when watering them. Compared to the other herbs which required more water, these herbs didn't require much water and they could drown if they were given too much water.

A few moments later, she arrived at the place where they kept the supplies. It didn't take long for her to find the watering can. After grabbing it, she turned around and started walking back to the herbs.

"Shirayuki-san."

Shirayuki looked over to the left to see her supervisor looking at her. "What is it, Ryuu?"

"After you finish watering those herbs, please report to the Head Pharmacist. She wants to see your notes."

Shirayuki stopped by the herbs but instead of getting to work, she looked at her supervisor confused. "What about you? Will you be alright by yourself?"

Ryuu nodded. "I'll be alright. I'm almost finished."

Shirayuki smiled at him. "I understand." She turned back to the herbs and lightly watered them with the watering can. A few moments later, she stopped and stepped back. She wrote down what she observed.

After putting the watering can away, she walked towards the entrance. As she walked, she noticed a bright color out of the corner of her eyes. Curious as to what it was, she stopped and looked for the color. It didn't take long for her to find the color as the color was as bright as her hair. A surprised look went onto her face upon seeing the herbs. She looked at the herbs for a few moments before smiling. Her head turned to look at her supervisor sitting not too far away from her on the ground. "Ryuu!"

"What?"

"Look! They are blooming!"

Ryuu turned his head curious as to what herb Shirayuki was talking about. His eyes widened as he saw the herb Shirayuki was talking about. He understood why she was happy now.

"They are pretty," Shirayuki said looking at the herbs. Looking at these herbs made her feel like she was forgetting something though. What was it? She had a feeling it had something to do with these herbs. Maybe a promise? Her eyes widened as she remembered. Her head turned to look at Ryuu once more. "Ryuu. When do we have to pick them?"

Ryuu blinked a few times at the subject change. One could say Shirayuki was asking because it was part of their job but he had a feeling that wasn't it. He looked down at his notes. "We don't need to pick them anytime soon." He looked up from his notes just in time to see Shirayuki smile. He was confused as to why that would make her smile but decided not to worry about it. He knew Shirayuki loved her job and took it seriously. There must be something else going on. If he was honest with himself, he was happy to see her smile.

"That is great!" Shirayuki's smile remained on her face as she looked at Ryuu. She looked back at the herbs one more time then reluctantly started walking away. She stopped by the herb garden's entrance. "I'll be leaving first."

"Good work."

Shirayuki opened the door and stepped outside. After closing the door behind her, she started walking towards the castle. She wondered if Zen Wistalia would remember the promise she made to him. Zen seemed interested when he asked about them after her exam ended after all. She hoped he would like the surprise.

ZZZ

Zen grumbled to himself as he signed another paper. While he didn't mind paperwork, it seemed paperwork was a constant presence in his life. He spent more time with his paperwork than with Shirayuki. It was part of his job though. He knew Shirayuki understood as she had her own job as well. Both of them were serious about their jobs. He knew this and yet, he couldn't help but want to see her every day. He longed to spend some time with her. Lately, both of them were rather busy and besides passing each other in the halls; they hadn't been able to meet up at all.

He let out a relieved sigh as he signed the last paper of the stack. He was finally done. He picked up the paper and placed it on top of his finished stack. What time was it? He looked at the clock in the room. Shirayuki should be done with work by now. This was his chance. Before he could stand up though, a stack of papers was placed on his desk.

A surprised look went onto his face. A few moments ago, his desk was paperwork free as his aides picked the stacks of paper up to deliver them to the people who needed his signature. Where did this new stack come from? Zen looked up to see Obi smiling sheepishly. "Really, Obi? I expected this from Mitsuhide and Kiki but from you?" He glared at Obi.

Obi raised his hands in front of him trying to placate Zen. "Sorry, Master. Mitsuhide-san gave them to me. He said they were important."

"… Of course they are. What paperwork isn't important?" Zen muttered sarcastically. After giving the stack an annoyed look, he reluctantly took the first paper off the stack. Before he started reading though, he gave Obi an exasperated look. "Well? These papers won't sort themselves."

Obi sweat dropped. "Eh? You want me to sort them?"

"Of course. Mitsuhide and Kiki aren't here right now. I'll have to make do with your help for now."

"… 'Make do'? What a mean master," Obi said. Noticing Zen wasn't relenting with his look, he reluctantly sighed. "Yes. Yes. Right away." If he was honest with himself, he didn't mind the work as he wanted to help Zen. There was a part of him that wished he didn't have to read the paperwork in order to help Zen though.

After making sure Obi was doing his job, Zen turned back to the paper in front of him. Was this really that important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow? These papers were keeping him from seeing Shirayuki. He looked at the clock once more. Shirayuki probably already left the pharmacy. Hopefully he would be able to meet up with her tomorrow. He looked back at the paper and started reading it.

A few moments later, he signed his name and moved the paper to the side. He took the next paper off the stack and started reading once more. He was distracted as his office doors opened. Zen couldn't help himself and looked up hoping to see Shirayuki. Unsurprisingly, the people who entered were Mitsuhide Rouen and Kiki Seiran. A disappointed look briefly made its way onto his face before he made it disappear. No need to let them know he had been hoping it was Shirayuki.

As Zen looked down at the paper, Mitsuhide and Kiki shared a knowing look. They (along with Obi) knew their master and friend wanted to see Shirayuki. Zen and Shirayuki hadn't been able to meet up lately after all.

Obi finished sorting the stack of paperwork and placed it on Zen's desk. He looked over at Mitsuhide asking a silent question.

Mitsuhide shared a look with Kiki before looking at Obi and shaking his head. He knew Zen wanted to see Shirayuki but he also knew Zen would feel better if he finished the paperwork before seeing her.

Obi let out a silent sigh. He understood Mitsuhide and Kiki's feelings. He even understood Zen's feelings. What was wrong with offering to go and find Shirayuki? He knew Shirayuki and Zen would be delighted to see each other. Maybe Zen could take a break?

A few minutes later, Zen signed his name and placed the last paper on top of the stack. He looked up at his aides skeptically. He was done, right? It didn't seem like they had more paperwork to give him but some problem could've cropped up in the time it took him to sign the papers. To his relief though, Mitsuhide nodded. Zen stood up from his chair and stretched. His mouth opened about to ask something when someone knocked on his office doors. He resisted the urge to let out a sigh and sat back down. Zen closed his mouth and tossed Mitsuhide a distrustful look. Didn't he say he was done?

Mitsuhide only shrugged indicating he didn't know who it was.

Zen blinked a few times and looked at Kiki and Obi.

Obi shrugged and Kiki shook her head.

They didn't know who it was either? That was strange. Since the person outside his office required permission in order to enter, he knew the person wasn't his brother. He looked back at the office doors. "Come in," Zen said curious as to who it could be.

The doors opened and to Zen's surprise, Shirayuki walked through.

"Sorry to intrude," Shirayuki said shyly. She closed the door behind her and looked at Zen.

For a few moments, Zen thought he was dreaming. Was that Shirayuki? Did Shirayuki really just walk through his office doors? Belatedly realizing it wasn't a dream and that Shirayuki was waiting for an answer, he grinned at her. "Yo, Shirayuki."

"This is a surprise. You don't usually come to Zen's office, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said smiling.

Shirayuki looked at Mitsuhide. "I've got something I want to show everyone. I didn't want to wait as it might be too late," she said smiling. After greeting Kiki and Obi, she looked back at Zen.

"Show us? What is it?" Obi asked curiously.

Shirayuki shook her head. "It is a surprise. Everyone will like it though."

"Including me?" Zen asked. Like the others, he was curious as to what Shirayuki wanted to show them.

Shirayuki nodded. "Everyone includes you, Zen." Her eyes noticed the stack of papers on Zen's desk. "Oh. Are you still working, Zen? I can come back tomorrow." Before she could stop it, a disappointed look went onto her face. A few moments later, it disappeared leaving a small smile in its place. She didn't want Zen to feel guilty. She knew his work was important to him and she respected that.

Zen grinned at the mention of his paperwork. "Don't worry. I just finished. Where is this thing you want to show us? I'm excited to see it." He stood up and walked around his desk. He was excited to see what Shirayuki wanted to show them but he was looking forward to spending some time with her even more.

"It is in the herb garden," Shirayuki said. She belatedly realized that she answered Zen's question and covered her mouth with her hands hastily.

Zen couldn't help but chuckle. Shirayuki was really cute. He was amused she answered his question honestly instead of trying to hide it like he thought she would. "It must be an herb." It figured that Shirayuki wanted to show them an herb. That was just like her.

Shirayuki uncovered her mouth and looked around at everyone hesitantly. Was that alright? She didn't want to bore them. Her eyes landed on Zen last.

Noticing her worried look, Zen understood what she was thinking. "It is alright. We want to see the herb," he said smiling. Shirayuki had nothing to worry about. They were happy to see whatever it was she wanted to show them because she was their friend.

Mitsuhide and Kiki nodded smiling at Shirayuki.

"We want to see the herb because it is something that makes you happy and because it is something you want to show us," Obi said. A teasing grin went onto his face. "That is what Master wants to say to you but can't because he is awkward."

Zen glared at Obi and made a mental note to himself to get back at Obi later.

Shirayuki's eyes widened at Obi's words. A few moments later, her smile returned to her face. "Okay. Thank you."

Mitsuhide walked over to Zen's desk and picked up the stack of papers. "We need to deliver these papers but after that, we are free."

"I don't mind waiting," Shirayuki said. She looked at Mitsuhide and the stack of papers. "Zen's desk has paperwork on it whenever I come to visit."

"Ah. There are a lot of important people who need his signature after all," Mitsuhide said walking over to the entrance. He stopped and leaned in closer to Shirayuki. "Paperwork is the bane of Zen," he stage whispered.

"Shut up, Mitsuhide," Zen said irritated.

Mitsuhide leaned back and walked over to the doors. He adjusted his grip on the stack of papers so that he could open the door with one hand.

Shirayuki raised a hand to her mouth to muffle the giggle that came out. Once the door was open, Kiki gestured for Shirayuki to go first. Shirayuki smiled at Kiki and walked out of Zen's office.

"Obi. Mitsuhide," Zen said crossing his arms.

Obi and Mitsuhide looked back at Zen confused.

Noticing he got their attention, Zen glared at them. "Remember to take your punishment later, you two."

Obi and Mitsuhide winced and looked at each other nervously.

After leaving Zen's office and delivering the paperwork, the five of them made their way outside the castle.

It was a nice spring day. There were some clouds in the sky that every so often covered the setting sun. There was a cool breeze that blew through the area every so often but it wasn't a cold breeze. Rather, it was the type of breeze that cooled a person down from the heat.

Zen was content to step back and let his aides talk to Shirayuki about their days as they walked to the herb garden. It gave him more time to stare at Shirayuki after all. Shirayuki was really beautiful. He loved everything about her. Just being around her presence and seeing her smile made him feel happy and calm. He didn't even mind that his aides were with them.

Okay. Maybe that was a lie. There was a part of him that wished it was just him and Shirayuki. If they were alone, Zen would gather his courage and hold Shirayuki's hand. He looked away embarrassed at his thoughts. What was he thinking? Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi were Shirayuki's friends as well. He was sure they wanted to hang out with Shirayuki as well. It was bad to be greedy and selfish.

"Zen?"

Zen looked back at Shirayuki upon hearing his name. Hopefully none of his earlier thoughts were showing on his face. "What is it?"

"Are you alright? You've been acting strangely."

Crap. Shirayuki noticed he was acting strangely. Her genuine concern for him made him feel that familiar warm feeling in his chest. Zen shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm alright. Sorry to worry you."

Shirayuki nodded her smile returning to her face. "I see. In that case, I'm glad you are alright."

Before he could open his mouth and respond, his hand brushed against Shirayuki's lightly.

"Sorry," she said moving her hand away from his.

"No. I should apologize," Zen said looking away to hide his pink cheeks. He really hoped the others didn't see that. As soon as he thought that though, his ears picked up two snickers behind him. After making sure Shirayuki wasn't looking at him, he looked behind him and glared at the two responsible for the snickers.

Mitsuhide looked away nervously while Obi had the nerve to look away and whistle innocently.

On Shirayuki's other side, Kiki rolled her eyes. They were acting like children.

A few moments later, they reached the herb garden.

Shirayuki slid the door open. "Please come in, everyone," she said smiling at them.

Zen looked around the herb garden curiously as he entered. Which herb did Shirayuki want to show them? Before he could open his mouth though, a bright red color caught his attention. He turned his head to look fully expecting to see Shirayuki. His eyes widened upon seeing the herbs. He knew what these were. "Yura Shigure."

Shirayuki, who was nervous of everyone's reactions, visibly brightened at Zen's reaction to the herbs. Zen's eyes moved over to look at Shirayuki. He felt that warm feeling in his chest once more upon seeing her smile. He loved seeing her smile. A smile went onto his face as he looked at her. He loved this girl. She looked beautiful standing next to the yura shigure. If they were alone, he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He _really_ wanted to touch her. He _really_ wanted to kiss her.

"It is beautiful, Shirayuki," Zen said.

"They really are. These are the same herbs that were on your exam, right? It took a while for them to bloom," Mitsuhide said looking at the herbs.

Shirayuki nodded. "You are right, Mitsuhide-san. Unlike other herbs, if someone doesn't care for the yura shigure properly, not only will it release poison; the herbs won't turn out as beautiful as they are right now. Pharmacists say that you can tell if they were raised properly if you look at the color. Since this one is a bright red, you can tell that it was raised properly. I wanted everyone to see them as soon as possible. Thank you for accompanying me and for being here with me," she said smiling at them.

Zen watched as Shirayuki looked at each of them and smiled. Her smile was conveying her gratitude and happiness. She looked at him last and he almost stepped backwards out of surprise at what he saw. There was deep gratitude, happiness and love in her eyes. To think all of that was directed towards _him_ … He felt special and loved. Once again, he felt lucky he knew her. He felt lucky he was able to meet her and become friends with her. He was sure they would be friends forever. He was lucky and happy this _wonderful_ girl loved _him_.

When they were alone, Zen would make sure to let Shirayuki know how much he loved her. It might not be with words as both of them knew he was awkward with words but he would make sure Shirayuki knew that he loved her with his actions.

Yura Shigure.

It was a wonderful and very beautiful herb.

Zen looked at the herb once more marveling at its beauty. The herbs' beauty was rivaled by the beauty of the girl standing next to it. His eyes slowly went back to looking at Shirayuki. His smile remained on his face but this time, it was a smile reserved for Shirayuki. His eyes took in her smile, her beauty, her eyes and the special red hair that brought them together.

He remembered Shirayuki promising him to show him the yura shigure sometime.

He was glad she remembered the promise. He was now one of the few people who could say they saw two beautiful reds at the same time.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **Author Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed this story. If you have time, please review. I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
